


A Serious Conversation

by Ellie226



Series: Mark/El [19]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 11:37:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie226/pseuds/Ellie226
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El can't be expected to sleep if she has important things on her mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Serious Conversation

“Daddy, I’ve been thinking,” I started.

“Hmmm?” Okay, he’s tired and half-asleep. This is definitely the best time for this request.

“We need a new pet.”

“No we don’t,” he mumbled. “Go back to sleep. What time is it?”

“5:30. We do Daddy. We really really do.”

“It’s 5:30 in the morning on a Saturday; I’m not having a conversation with you about getting a new cat.”

“We don’t need a new cat. That’s ridiculous. We already have a cat, and Barnaby does not share well.”

Daddy sighed and started rubbing at his eyes, finally turning to look at me. “Eleanor, I’m not saying this again. Go back to sleep.”

“No, no, but just listen first. I was watching TV, and did you know about teacup pigs? They’re small and adorable and pigs Daddy. Tiny pigs. We need one. I would name him Herbert, and I would take excellent care of him.”

“No,” Daddy shoved his head under his pillow.

“Okay, you can take excellent care of him. Tomato Tomahto. I just want a teacup pig. I’m willing to share...But I’m not budging on the name because Herbert is the best teacup pig name EVER. Or maybe Hubert. Whatever, H-Bert something definitely.”

“I’ll think about it.”

I settled myself back down onto my pillow and resolved to go back to sleep. Until I was struck by a horrible realization.

“You don’t really mean you’ll think about it, do you? You mean ‘Eleanor go back to sleep and hopefully forget about this possibly dream-induced desire’. It’s bad to lie Daddy. You’re going to have to wash your own mouth out though because I can’t be responsible for something like that.”

Daddy propped himself up on his elbow and gave me a look. Then he began speaking in his very quiet but nonetheless terrifying voice that is only used immediately before I get spanked. “Eleanor, you are not getting a teacup pig. We’re not discussing it anymore.” He flopped back down and closed his eyes.

“Fine,” and now I’m sad. Until an even better thought occurred to me. “If we got a pygmy goat, I would name her Hortensia. We should get a pyg-”

Daddy’s hand clapped over my mouth so I couldn’t say anything else. “It’s 5:30 on a Saturday El. Do you really want to start out your day with a spanking? Because if you don’t stop talking so Daddy can go back to sleep, that’s what’s going to happen.” He waited a minute, and then took his hand away.

“What about a miniature horse?” I smiled, going for engaging and delightful. 

Daddy grabbed my arm and pulled me up against him, taking the time to smack my leg. “No. No miniature animals. No standard sized animals. And before you ask, no giant animals. Now go back to sleep.”

I sighed, “fine.” I closed my eyes. Which lasted for about 3.2 seconds. And then I figured I should clarify something. “Do you mean no animals right now Daddy? Because I understand we’d have to wait until the stores open.”

Daddy groaned at that, and hit me with a pillow. “Good night.”

I thought I should point out that it was technically morning, but I figured the odds of getting an animal were better if I didn’t antagonize him further. Besides, the stores wouldn’t open for another four hours; I was wasting time trying to convince him of something when I could simply tell him he had agreed to it earlier. That was definitely a better plan.


End file.
